cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Meeting of the Wizard
Celest is in a coronation ritual* Royal servent: "Long live Queen Celest!" *The people cheer in celebration of their new monarch.* *Celest goes to her room.* *A bird comes and sends her a letter.* *She picks up the letter and reads it.* "Dear Celest, Mallock the Malign had recently challenged me and my company to a 'party'. You know, of course, that 'party' means battle. The elves have already decided they will come and fight him, but we need more than them. If you could order an army to the Badlands (and give me permission to gather my own armies there), it would help very much. Thank you, your highness. --Sir Knight Postscript--There has been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I haven't got the chance..." *Celest smiles, but quickly puts a blank face back on.* *She writes a reply, then sends the bird back.* *She then makes an annoucnement.* Celest: "Knights and other soldiers of Aldendan! The time has come! To honour my father's old attempts, we shall kill Mallock once and for all! You must go to the Badlands; Sir Knight will lead you! Bring news to the other towns and cities! The war will be over now!" *The people cheer.* *She walks through the hallways again.* *She crosses paths with Jon.* Jon: "M'lady..." *He bows down* Celest: "Yes, Jonathan?" Jon: "When I was last with Sir Knight, we discussed killing Mallock. We need to find his weakness. He suggested that we meet with Archard." Celest: "And why do you need me?" Jon: "I heard he doesn't like too many people.... He's who taught you how to make potions, right?" Celest: "Yes. Let's ride off now, then." Jon: "Okay." *They get two horses and ride off to a small hut in the nearby woods.* Jon: "Is he home?" Celest: "He is." *Knock, knock.* Archard: "GO AWAY!" Celest: "It's me." Archard: "Oh, Celest! Come right in!" *Archard opens the door.* *The house is a mess of potions and other magic relics.* *Archard goes to his cauldron and starts spilling many ingredients in while Jon and Celest get a seat.* Archard: "So what is it you want?" Jon: "Well--" Archard: "Quiet, boy! I was talking to Celest." Celest: "We are going to kill Mallock. How can we stop him?" Archard: "He's a wizard, like me, so you'll need to use magic to stop him." Celest: "Yes, I understand that. But how?" Archard: "You're gonna need to use that old magic artifact... What's it called again?" Celest: "The heart of the Shield of Ages?" Archard: "Yeah, that." Celest: "But Mallock has it." Archard: "Well, then steal it!" Celest: "But--Okay, then. I have to go now. Goodbye!" Archard: "Bye!" *Celest and Jon leave Archard's house.* Jon: "How come he's kind to you in particular?" Celest: "When I was a child, he took care of me when my father couldn't. He's sort of like a grandpa to me." Jon: "Ah." *They get on their horses and leave.* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight